Sonic Adventure 2
Sonic Adventure 2 is a game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is for the Dreamcast. It introduced two new characters, Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog. Gameplay In Sonic Adventure 2, there are three story modes. They are the Hero story mode, the Dark story mode, and the Final story mode. The Hero story mode has Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. The Dark story mode has Shadow the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, and Rouge the Bat. The Final story mode has all of the characters. Sonic and Shadow can run the fastest and just go to the Goal Ring in their levels. Tails and Dr. Eggman fight enemies in mechs and go to the Goal Ring. Knuckles and Rouge search large areas for Emerald pieces. Plot Sonic Adventure 2 begins with Sonic being mistaken for Shadow and getting captured by the military. He escapes and comes across Shadow, who had stolen a Chaos Emerald before. Shadow uses it to teleport, and Sonic gets arrested. At the same time, Knuckles and Rouge fight over the Master Emerald. Dr. Eggman tries to steal it, but Knuckles breaks it into pieces so he can't. They start trying to find the pieces of the Master Emerald. Later, Tails comes to Prison Island to rescue Sonic, and saves Amy from Dr. Eggman. Amy frees Sonic from his cell, and he escapes from the island on a missile. Artworks 'Renders 2D' B_sonic_05.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SA1_T_d2.png|Miles 'Tails' Prower SA1_Amy_d4.png|Amy Rose SA2_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sa2_rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Sa2_shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonicchannel_tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna 'Renders 3D' Sa2b_sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sa2b_tails_walker.png|Miles 'Tails' Prower Sa2b_amy.png|Amy Rose Sa2b_knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sa2b_rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Sa2b_shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sa2b_tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna Action Stages *City Escape *Radical Highway *Mission Street *Route 101 *Route 280 *Aquatic Mine *Green Forest *White Jungle *Iron Gate *Security Hall *Prison Lane *Metal Harbor *Weapons Bed *Pumpkin Hill *Sky Rail *Wild Canyon *Dry Lagoon *Sand Ocean *Hidden Base *Pyramid Cave *Egg Quarters *Death Chamber *Meteor Herd *Mad Space *Cosmic Wall *Lost Colony *Eternal Engine *Crazy Gadget *Final Rush *Final Chase *Cannon's Core *Green Hill Zone Videos 'Cutscenes' Sonic Adventure 2 the Movie (All Cutscenes & All Bosses) 'Full Games' Sonic Adventure 2 (Dreamcast) Full Game (Hero Story) Sonic Adventure 2 (Dreamcast) Full Game (Dark Story) Sonic Adventure 2 (Dreamcast) Full Game (Last Story) 'Longplay' Longplay of Sonic Adventure 2 (Battle) HD 'Unused Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Knuckles The Echidna Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Rouge The Bat Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Shadow The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound 'Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Rouge The Bat Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Connor Bringas' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Scott Dreier' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'David Humphrey' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Lani Minella' as Rouge the Bat and Omochao *'Deem Bristow' as Dr. Eggman Category:SEGA Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Video Games Category:Sonic Adventure Games Category:Dreamcast